pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Hitmontop
Vs. Hitmontop is the seventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 5/27/15. Story The ferry arrives at Cianwood Island, as Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi, Conway and Janina disembark the ship, heading towards the pharmacy. They go inside, Ian heading to the desk. Ian: Hi. I made an order. Name’s Ian. Pharmacist: Yes, I’ve got one Secret Potion for you, right here. That will be 2000 Poké Dollars. Elise: That much? Pharmacist: This medicine is very expensive. Ian pulls out the money, slamming it on the table. The pharmacist reaches for it, when Ian grabs his arm. The pharmacist looks at Ian, who has a terrifying face on it. Ian: I find out that this isn’t the real thing, know that I’ll be back. And you won’t be happy afterwards. Ian lets go, as the pharmacist takes the money, giving the Secret Potion to Ian. The group leaves the building, as Ian gives the potion to Janina. Ian: Alright. It’s up to you now, Janina. Janina: Right! I won’t let you or Jasmine down! They see Janina off at the docks, as she waves from a boat. Ian smiles, as he walks away after the boat was out of sight. Elise: And now? Ian: Gym time. Elise: (Sighs) Why am I not surprised? End Scene The group approaches a building that resembles a fighting dojo, the sign above saying “gym.” Ian approaches the door, sliding open the door. The room has an asian style appeal, and a pile of shoes were by the door. Conway: It seems to be customary to remove your shoes. Elise: Why? Woman: To not bring in the dirt of outside life in. (The group turns, seeing a woman approaching.) Hello. I assume you’re looking for my husband. Ian: If he’s the gym leader, yes. Chuck’s Wife: Very well. Have your Bayleef wipe its feet, and please remove your shoes. The group remove their shoes, as they go into the back room, where there was a battlefield. Chuck is wrestling with a Machoke, struggling to keep his ground. Elise: What’s he doing?! Chuck’s Wife: Trying to strengthen his body. But he usually just gets bruises and a thrown out back. Chuck: Uragh! Chuck throws Machoke, which collides with the ground. Machoke: Choke. Chuck: Oh, yeah! Power! Chuck’s Wife clears her throat, as Chuck looks over. Chuck: Oh. Who are you?! Ian: I am Ian. I challenge you to a Gym Battle. Chuck: Yes! I’ve been waiting for this! Ref, battle station! We begin now! Ian takes his place on the other side of the field, as Chuck goes to his spot. Elise and Conway join Chuck’s Wife and Chuck’s students in sitting on their knees to the side. Referee: This battle will now begin! It will be a two-on-two battle with no substitutions! The winner will be the one with Pokémon still able to battle! Elise: No substitutions? Conway: It is a Fighting type gym. Chuck: If you can’t muscle through your opponent, then you’re undeserving of my badge! Ian: We can muscle through. Right, Bayleef? Bayleef: Bay! Bayleef runs onto the field, swinging its leaf in anticipation. Chuck: Hitmontop, battle! Chuck throws a Pokéball, choosing Hitmontop, which was balancing on the horn on its head. Hitmontop: Hit, mon, top! Ian scans it with his Pokédex. Pokédex: Hitmontop, the Handstand Pokémon. This Pokémon spins on the horn on its head, which allows it to execute several powerful high speed kicks. Chuck: Hitmontop, use Rolling Kick! Hitmontop spins like a top, approaching Bayleef, feet angled forward to strike Bayleef. Ian: Reflect, then Razor Leaf. Bayleef is encased in a Reflect crystal wall, as Hitmontop hits the Reflect, bouncing back. Bayleef swings its leaf, firing spiraling leaves at Hitmontop, the force causing it to spin backwards. Hitmontop spins to counter, and regains composure. Elise: It wasn’t knocked over! Conway: It must be able to achieve equilibrium to not move like that. Chuck: Use Triple Kick! Hitmontop spins towards Bayleef, and kicks the Reflect wall three times, pushing Bayleef backwards. Bayleef shrugs the effects off, but pants heavily. Conway: Even with Reflect, Hitmontop’s strength must be overwhelming. Ian: Aromatherapy. Bayleef lowers her head, releasing a multi-colored aroma. Hitmontop spins into it, eventually coming to a stop, mesmerized by the smell. Hitmontop: (Relax) Top. Chuck: What?! Cowardice technique! Ian: Reflect Cut! Bayleef charges forward, as Reflect forms at an angle, Bayleef’s leaf glowing and extending. She swings Cut, the Reflect wall going with it. She Cuts through Hitmontop, knocking him down, defeating it. Referee: Hitmontop is unable to battle! Bayleef is the winner! Bayleef: Bay, bay! Ian: (Smirks) Excellent job, Bayleef. Chuck is crying, as he returns Hitmontop. Chuck: (Crying) You did an honorable job, Hitmontop. (Chuck’s tears disappear, as he pulls out another Pokéball.) Go, Heracross! He chooses Heracross, which has a cross pattern on its horn. Heracross: Hera! Elise: A Heracross! Conway: It’s bigger than Ian’s at that. Ian: Razor Leaf! Chuck: Brick Break! Bayleef launches spiraling leaves, which Heracross dodges. Heracross raises his arm over his head, and swings it down at Bayleef. Reflect forms, as Brick Break shatters it, slamming into Bayleef, sending her flying. Ian: What?! Chuck: Now, Megahorn! Heracross’ horn glows bright green, as he slams it into Bayleef, who was on the ground. The ground shakes from the impact, as Bayleef’s head and rear shoot upwards, then collapse back down. Referee: Bayleef is unable to battle! The winner is Heracross! Chuck: Yeah! Power! Heracross: Hera! Ian pulls out a Pokéball, returning Bayleef. Ian: Good job. You’ve earned a nice long rest. Elise: What happened to Reflect? Chuck: Brick Break is a move that shatters Reflect and Light Screen with ease. Now, choose your next Pokémon! Ian smirks, as he pulls out a Sport Ball. Elise: Is that? Conway: It is. He can’t turn down a challenge, can he? Ian: Go, Heracross! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Heracross. Ian’s Heracross: Heracross! (Heracross looks up at Chuck’s Heracross, which towers over him.) Hera. Ian: We’ve got this. Use Horn Attack! Ian’s Heracross opens his wings, flying towards Chuck’s Heracoss horn first, which glows white. Chuck: Arm Thrust! Chuck’s Heracross takes a stance, arms bent in front of him. He then thrusts his palm forward, which collides with Horn Attack, knocking Ian’s Heracross upright. Chuck’s Heracross thrusts his palms and strikes Ian’s Heracross several times. Chuck & Ian: Brick Break! The two Heracross charge forward, raising their arms and hammering them down into each other. Ian’s Heracross skids across the floor, as Chuck’s Heracross barely moves. Chuck: CLOSE COMBAT! Ian: Endure! Ian’s Heracross crosses his arms in front of his body, as Chuck’s Heracross charges in, and repeatedly punches, kicks and slams his horn into Ian’s Heracross, and he swings his horn, sending Ian’s Heracross flying. Ian’s Heracross struggles to stand, straining as he does so. Elise: It’s no good. Chuck’s Heracross is just too strong. Conway: That Heracross has been trained well. Ian’s Heracross just isn’t its equal yet. Ian: (Sighs) It’s okay, Heracross. You did great. Heracross: Hera? Hera! Heracross glows with a bright green aura, as he gains the energy to stand up. Heracross raises his arms, as the aura disperses. Elise: What was that? Chuck: Swarm. It’s an ability to power up Bug type moves when the user is extremely weakened. Now, put everything you’ve got in this last attack! Ian: (Smiling) Very well! Chuck and Ian: Heracross, use Megahorn! Chuck’s Heracross’ horn glows green, as it flies forward. Ian’s Heracross’ horn glows green and grows in size. Ian’s Heracross flies forward, as the two collide, landing past each other. The two Pokémon’s horns return to normal, as both Pokémon fall to their knees. Chuck’s Heracross falls over, as Ian’s Heracross stays standing. Referee: Chuck’s Heracross is unable to battle! Ian’s Heracross is the winner, and the victor is Ian! Elise: He did it! Conway: He actually won that one. Very impressive. Ian runs onto the field, holding Heracross up. Chuck is crying, as he returns Heracross. Chuck: (Crying) Heracross, that was amazing! (He wipes his tears, and walks over to Ian.) Boy, that was some fine battle! You accepting your Pokémon’s limit allowed it to surpass it, and bring upon victory! And for that, I present to you, the Storm Badge! Chuck holds out the Storm Badge, as Ian takes it. He pins it to the inside of his jacket, along with his other badges. Ian: Thank you. That was a good battle. Next time, it won’t be so close. Chuck: Ha! Challenge accepted! Now, I’m going to go train for my next challenger! Chuck’s Wife: Oh, no you’re not! Dinner is almost ready. Go wash up. Chuck: Aw! But, but! Chuck’s Wife: Go wash up! Chuck: (Sighs) Yes dear. Chuck’s Wife: And Ian, you and your friends are of course welcome to stay. Ian: Thank you. We shall accept your hospitality. Main Events * Ian defeats Chuck, earning the Storm Badge. * Ian's Heracross is revealed to know Megahorn, and his ability is Swarm. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Janina * Chuck * Chuck's Wife * Chuck's Students Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Heracross (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Machoke (Chuck's) * Hitmontop (Chuck's) * Heracross (Chuck's) Trivia * Swarm is the first variation of Overgrow to appear in the series, while it was the last one seen in the anime. * Chuck is the first Gym Leader seen with a Pokémon not from his generation. However, he only used Generation II Pokémon in his gym battle. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise